


Challenger

by Skylark



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Action/Adventure, Battle, Best Friends, Character Study, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mountains, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-13
Updated: 2010-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challengers: they always appear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenger

**Author's Note:**

> Anime/Game crossover? My subconscious has always latched onto the idea of Flint on his journey going to Mt. Silver, because the anime says he goes to train and he's on a mountainside and there's snow everywhere, _what am I supposed to think?_

Green enters the cave just in time to hear an earth-shattering roar. Red always keeps it too dark in here, and for a while he only follows the sounds of screaming Pokémon and the sharp crack of electricity. Eventually he comes close enough to see dull flashes of the battle, almost blinding after the long dark.

When he makes it to the platform at the back of the cave, he finds Red's Pikachu dancing wildly around an Infernape. He's never understood how Pikachu and Red communicate, but his Pokémon gets the message somehow, ducking low under a sheet of flame before hurling itself at the opponent's belly with a savage Volt Tackle. The Infernape is blown back; it's almost comical, considering the drastic difference in size.

Red's on his second Pokémon—Green sees claw marks scarring the battlefield, and thinks he used Charizard first—but the other man's gone through four Pokémon already, and this is his last one. Green recognizes him; he'd gotten the Earth Badge not long before. Anyone who managed to beat him was memorable, of course, but he'd heard rumors about this one long before he showed up on his doorstep. Flint—that was his name. Yeah. He'd recognize that red afro anywhere.

Infernape manages to land on its feet as it skids backwards. It's breathing hard, but is still more than ready to fight. "Flare Blitz!" Flint yells out, and the Infernape leaps towards Pikachu, its body exploding into flames. Red just tilts his chin up slightly, and Pikachu screams, its body lighting up as a Thunderbolt hurls through the air towards its opponent. The Infernape runs into it headlong, and there's a blinding flash of light—Eevee squeaks as Green throws a hand in front of his eyes. He hears Pikachu's surprised cry, and when he can see again, the mouse is sprawled across the floor. "Hahah!" Flint shouts, pumping his fist.

Pikachu gets up, a new look of determination in its eyes. It tosses its head from side to side, and Green can hear its joints popping as it settles into a ready stance, cheek pouches sparking; "Pikaaa," it snarls. Infernape looks worse for wear, but is nevertheless on its feet. Despite the dire situation, Flint's eyes are still bright. "A little more, partner—Mach Punch!"

Infernape dashes forward. Red doesn't move, but his Pokémon does; it skips back, dodging the attack neatly. The opponent throws another, and another, and Pikachu almost looks annoyed, hopping here, side-stepping there, even doing a back flip at one point—how the chubby Pokémon manages to be so flexible, Green isn't sure, but he decides to blame it on the mountain air. As Pikachu resorts to simply brushing the Mach Punch away, a look of confusion crosses Flint's face, and Red's posture changes: he tugs on the brim of his cap, glancing down and to the side. Green recognizes the gesture immediately. He's seen it too many times, at the end of every battle, and his throat tightens despite himself.

As Infernape throws its last Mach Punch, Pikachu leaps up and lands precariously on its outstretched arm. _"Piiiiiiiiii—"_ The last syllable is drowned out by a deafening roar as lightning arcs directly into Infernape's body. When the light fades, the challenger is sprawled on the floor, clearly unconscious.

Flint's jaw sags in shock, and he sways for a moment; then he stumbles forward to cradle his fallen Pokémon. Red watches calmly, and his Pikachu's hard breaths plume in the air.

Both trainers look up when Green begins to clap slowly, walking towards them. "Good match," he says, giving the redhead a lopsided smile. "You're the best one I've seen in a while."

"Green!" Flint says, his eyes wide. "What are you doing here?"

The gym leader snorts. Sometimes he asks himself the same question. _I practically live here,_ he wants to say, but he doesn't; instead, "I come up to visit," he explains. "Red and I are...old friends."

Eevee is nuzzling Pikachu, congratulating it on its victory; the mouse's expression is half embarrassed, half gloating. Green sets his pack down and digs through it for a moment, then tosses both Red and (after a moment of hesitation) Flint hyper potions and revives. "It's a long way to a Pokémon Center," he says. "No reason to exhaust your supplies." Soon Infernape is wobbling to its feet, still injured but stable, and Pikachu and Eevee have dashed off into the depths of the cave.

"Why don't you stay a while?" Green says. "It's almost dark anyway." Flint looks to Red for confirmation, but the champion merely shrugs, turning away to follow his Pokémon. Green also begins to leave, but Flint wavers for another minute before walking down the narrow side path.

"Wow," Flint says when they've reached the end of the trail. The gym leader smirks; he's gotten used to everything, but it's kind of fun, seeing it through new eyes. The room is surprisingly large, although there's very little in it. Red's bedroll is in the corner, a bit of distance away from the huge fire that Charizard always keeps going; he's released most of his Pokémon and is busy patching Charizard up, tipping a full restore down his throat. The place smells vaguely like iron, and Green explains before Flint can ask. "Hot springs. Over to the right," he says, pointing. "Did you know Moltres lives here too?" Flint's eyes widen, and Green chuckles. "Don't catch him. He's a friend of Red's. Keeps the water warm as long as Red keeps the trainers busy."

His friend gives him a look, and he chuckles. "Saying too much? Sorry, man." Flint is watching the two of them curiously, and the gym leader raises an eyebrow. The young man shakes his head.

"You just remind me of someone. My friend back home." There's an odd smile on his face; Green thinks it looks familiar, but he can't place it. He sees Red giving Flint the same thoughtful expression. The champion's eyes flick to his, and the look softens slightly before he turns back to his Pokémon. Green doesn't ask.

The two trainers will be busy for a while, tending to their wounded fighters, but he doesn't feel like helping Flint and Red never needs any help. Green wishes he had Eevee to keep him company, and he briefly wonders (as he always does) where she and Pikachu go during these visits; the cave isn't _that_ big. But that train of thought doesn't entertain him for long, and eventually he sighs and flops to the floor before pulling out some paperwork.

His concentration is broken by the sound of Flint's voice. "I'm from Sunyshore," he says. Green recognizes the name, but Red doesn't say anything. The silence hangs awkwardly for a moment, and Flint turns back to his Pokémon, clearly at a loss. Green puts his papers down.

"That's in Sinnoh, isn't it?" Flint's head snaps up, and he grins (partly in relief, the gym leader thinks).

"Yeah."

"Didn't you guys just get a new gym leader?"

"Yeah, Volkner." That fond smile is back. "My friend."

"Is he as good as you?"

Flint nods. "Sometimes better. Depends on his mood."

Green leans back, feeling the cold floor bite at his palms. "Sounds like an interesting guy."

"You could say that," he laughs, petting his Lopunny as she wobbles to her feet.

Green would usually be huddled around the fire with Flint and Red, but he's been crowded out by the assortment of Pokémon. Flint's Infernape is sitting in his usual spot now, with Drifloon hovering above Red's. Seeing them there makes Green realize something: he's the one who keeps Red up with current events, but the champion is the one who entertains a procession of the best, brightest, and strongest trainers from around the world. He imagines a host of strangers sitting in his usual place, telling Red about their personal lives and hometowns. In return, Red tells them—what?

There's a strange lump in his throat, and Green can't seem to get rid of it. Instead, he stands and walks over to the fire. "Tell me about Sunyshore," he says, glancing at Red. The champion is focused on his Pokémon and doesn't seem to notice.

Flint notices the look, and gives him a knowing smile that Green isn't sure he likes, but he obliges readily. He tells him about the slums and the ocean, the people and the buildings, how Volkner even now is revolutionizing the city with his unique and volatile spark. Somehow, the conversation always turns to this other man, this stranger, Volkner, and Green learns their whole history, their rivalry and inevitable friendship. His eyes soften as the story plays itself out and the fire grows lower, Flint's voice ranging from excited to wistful, and when the story ends, Red's sitting beside Green as if he's never been anywhere else.

Green glances over at his friend, who's staring at Flint from across the campfire. "You like him," he says quietly.

Flint smiles. "He's my best friend."

Green knows what Red means.

\--

Flint leaves the next day, but Green stays. The redhead gives him a quizzical look, but he just smiles, leaning back on his heels, with Red standing silent beside him.

When the challenger disappears from view, Red gives him a look. The gym leader shrugs. "I took a few days off," he says. "Good thing, huh."

Red's hand moves to his shoulder. Green thinks that— _just maybe_ —Red's glad to finally get him alone.

Their gazes meet, and the two waste no time going back inside.


End file.
